Wildflowers
by QLGingerBlade
Summary: The Planet diverges and brings forth warriors to train their Golden WEAPON, and gives a blue devil a chance to redeem himself, as well as a blonde demon to find a child she never knew she wanted. The only problem is that these warriors aren't the best at raising kids. T for swearing and mentions of sexual activites


"Fucking hell, what happened?" Dante asked, gazing around the grassy plains.

Trish gritted her teeth as she got up. Boy, her ass _hurt_.

Nero pointed towards some weird things coming over, but the group could tell, they weren't demons. "Dante, what the hell are those?" he asked.

The things got closer, snarling and dripping saliva. Blood was on their paws. . . hands. . . whatever the fuck, these things were fucking monsters.

Vergil gripped his sword, and Lady reached for a Glock 22. Trish drew on some of her power, and Dante reached for Rebellion.

The things bounded over, and immediately attacked.

They were easy to defeat, and for some reason, they dropped something labeled 'gil'.

"Gil?" Trish flipped the coins around in her hand. They seemed to be a type of currency, and since each of the coin were labeled with _10_ that meant that this was 70 gil.

Vergil snatched a coin, examining it, flipping it, and biting it.

"It made of copper," he said, "definitely a type of money. We should kill some of these monsters and get more. We don't know how much it's worth, but money is money, and we need a lot."

Lady nodded in agreement, Nero too, but Trish and Dante stopped.

"Shouldn't we figure out what the hell happened first?" Trish asked.

Nero sighed, and answered, "Well, we were in the office, getting ready to go on a job, some guy came in, started attacking, and then he did this attack that was really bright, and next thing we know, we fall on our asses in some field and get attacked by something. We gain some sort of. . . money, and now we are going to kill more monsters and gain more money."

Lady searched herself. "I have enough guns to go on my own. I think we should split up. Come back in about an hour."

The other four nodded, and set off in different directions, making sure that they could still tell where the others were.

* * *

Trish couldn't believe it.

This one fucking monster dropped _9__97 gil_.

**_997 gil!_**

That was a lot, and round her 515323 gil to 516320 gil.

She pocketed the money, and decided that maybe this was enough. With the others all gaining money, they probably would end up with more than a million gil.

She headed back, the way she came, following the trail of battle, before a small movement in the grass stopped her, and she prepared to attack.

The battle had cleared out a lot of greenery, so when something would come out, she would be able to see it.

The sound of a heartbeat reached her ears, and the pace meant panic. What was coming was bipedal, based on the footsteps, and Trish knelt into a battle pose.

The grass was parted and out came. . .

A woman.

She had blond, spiky hair, large, bright blue eyes, ripped and blood splattered clothing, and the look of absolute terror on her face. She stopped running when she saw Trish, and she could see the lady's shoulders shaking. Red dripped beneath her, and she could smell the pain. The lady was injured. She held a bundled toddler in her arms, who Trish could see was just barely breathing.

Trish wondered if this was a trick of light, decided against it, and came out of the battle pose.

"You okay, lady?" she asked.

She fell over instead.

". . . Fuck."

She dashed over to the woman, seeing the bite wound on her side. She ripped the lady's skirt, using it as bandages, cleaning out the wound as best she could, and then wrapping it, before gently picking her up bridal style, as the kid was still in the woman's arms and making her way back to the group, hoping desperately that someone had packed a vital star.

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit, shit. . ."

Trish repeated her sort of mantra, picking up the pace when the woman's breathing became more shallow, and finally entered the original area the group had met in(the grass had been cut away), and found Vergil and Nero at a fire. They looked over and concern etched their faces when they saw the lady and boy.

"What the fuck? Where did she come from?" Nero asked, searching his pockets for a vital star.

Vergil also looked, and they both came empty-handed.

The half-demons exchanged glances of worry. "Do you think Dante or Lady packed one?"

Speak of the devil, Dante came bounding into the clearing, and the grin on his face slipped when he saw the injured woman.

"Holy shit!" He reached into a pocket and came out with, not a vital star, but a potion?

"Dante, what is that?" Trish asked, sheltering the woman from the silver-haired idiot.

"It's like a vital star, but a liquid instead! Trust me, this isn't the only one I've picked up, they heal you!"

Dante came up to the woman, and Trish still glared daggers at the vial, and the lady seemed to wake up when she saw the vial.

"No. . . please, let. . . let me die. . . G-give the. . . potion to. . . my son. . ."

Her voice was faint, and Dante paused, wondering whether or not to follow the woman's instructions.

Trish took the vial, and bent over the boy, opening his lips to let the vial's contents slide into his mouth. The kid sipped greedily, and a healthy glow began to take to his face.

"My name is Trish. What's yours?" Trish asked.

The lady smiled a sad smile as she watched her boy drink the potion. "Eleanor. . . Strife. . . and. . . my son's name. . . is Cloud. . ."

"Cloud, huh?" Trish said. "Strange name."

"His. . . his father named him. He's. . . two in. . . four days. . ."

"Well," Trish began, "He's rather adorable."

"Than. . . Thank you, so. . . much. . . Take. . . my gil. . . and materia. . ."

Trish looked at the woman, who was slowly dying. Eleanor passed her a bag rattling with coins. Adding it in made Trish have 522566. The orbs the lady had held a faint light and thrummed with magic.

"Please. . . take him to Nibelheim. . . I was going to live there. . . Get away from my hu-husband. . . Got attacked. . . Raise Cloud there. . . Keep him. . . safe. . ."

Trish nodded, and held the boy close to her, watching as Eleanor slipped into death.

"Well, that just happened."

Trish glared at Dante. _What a way to destroy the mood_, she thought.

The group settled into a companionable silence, and Lady walked into the clearing a few minutes later, saw the body, and raised an eyebrow.

A loud sigh erupted from Trish, before she replied to the unspoken question. "Eleanor Strife, entrusted her son Cloud to me, before dying."

"I. . . see. So, how much gil you guys got?"

"522566." _Trish._

"740343." _Nero._

"702230."_ Vergil_.

"990845." _Dante._

"1003492." _Lady_.

Vergil did quick calculations. "3259476 gil in total. Sounds like enough."

Cloud stirred in Trish's arms, and his blue eyes stared back into her equally blue eyes.

"Mama."

The whole group looked slightly surprised at the word. The kid could talk.

"Hello, Cloud. I am not your mama, but it's nice to know you think I am."

"Mama, mama!"

"I'm not your mom."

"Mama, hungry."

"Cripes, he's smart. Sort of. Kid, I'm not your mom."

"Mama, hungry."

"Ugh, let's go find some sort of civilization."

Trish could hear Dante trying not to laugh, and failing spectacularly.

* * *

Turns out civilization was a small town with a rocket.

They stayed at the inn for only 100 gil, got a map for 2, bought and found out how to use materia for 20, and discovered where they were and everything for free.

Apparently, almost everything was provided by a company called ShinRa, and the planet is apparently run by a force called the Lifestream. Also, demon don't exist, but monsters do.

"I deduce that we are on a different planet," Vergil said when they gathered in their hotel room.

"Wow," Nero said, his voice taking a sarcastic tone, "I never would have guessed."

Vergil glared and pushed him off the bed.

_Boys_.

Trish cradled Cloud, surprised at how quiet he was, and gently ignored the remainder of the group.

"You're so well-mannered. Are you shy?" she asked the toddler, who blinked at her, before giggling softly.

Lady sat down next to Trish, staring at the kid.

"Cloud, huh?"

"Yup."

"He thinks your his mom, huh?"

"Yup."

"You do know that we all kinda agree with him right?"

"I agree with him too, but I'm not his mom."

Lady sighed, pulled out a .45 and began to polish it. "He will see you as a mother figure. You gonna go to Nibelheim and all that jazz?"

"Definitely, but we should explore first, go to this big city, Midgar."

"Based on the amount of money the monsters drop, we could make tons of money just killing the monsters. According to the people, Nibelheim has a dragon and wolf problem, so we could probably be of help there, killing the monsters and such. We could get a big house, it would be our main home. Or maybe an office."

"I dunno about the office, that would cause some uproar with ShinRa, having mercenaries take their thunder. Besides, we are gonna be constantly moving, and if we do end up staying in Nibelheim, it's not even a town, rather a village, and to have a mercenary shop there would be stupid. Everyone knows everyone, and no one really goes to Nibelheim except for ShinRa personnel."

"Good point."

"Yeah."

The two watched Cloud playing with Trish's fingers, grasping them and kissing them, his own fingers small and underdeveloped.

He then giggled for no apparent reason and Trish suddenly remember why she didn't like babies.

"I think he needs a diaper change."

Nero was already out the door, and returned five minutes later with babywipes and diapers.

Trish was still at a loss. "How do we. . ."

"Am I really the only one who knows this kinda shit?" Nero asked, and the other four nodded their heads.

Nero sighed, and quickly changed the diaper, opting to throw the old diaper out of the window instead of in the trash, where the smell would linger, and the advanced noses of the demons would not be helpful.

Someone swore heavily outside, and the group sighed at the sound.

Babies were gonna have to be a group effort.

* * *

"Hey, pri. . . pretty lady, how about you an'. . . you an' me. . . ha' a good ta-eem. . ."

Trish castrated the drunken man.

Cloud stood next to her, having been taught to walk before meeting Trish, and paid little heed to the blood.

She turned to the boy. "You okay, kiddo?"

"Okay, mama."

"Good."

She still needed to teach Cloud _real_ speech, and decided that since Nero does the diaper changing, and Lady and Trish had been chosen as the best ones to begin his way into fighting and hunting, the twins would teach him how to speak.

She picked up the boy, and they walked back to the small church the group had taken refuge in back in Sector 5. It was quiet and rather pretty, as well as the only place that grew flowers. They could sleep on bedrolls, and Trish would curl up with Cloud next to her, sharing her warmth with the boy.

She couldn't get him to stop calling her mama, so she just forgot about it, but she wasn't his mom, no matter what he said.

Midgar was a relatively okay city beneath the plate, filled with lots of bars and sluts, and just the kind of place Dante would like to stay. She was glad they weren't spending too much time in Midgar, as she didn't want Cloud to pick up on all of the bad language he would undoubtedly get from Dante later on.

In the church, Vergil was sharpening Yamato, and Nero was counting his bullets.

Trish sat down and Cloud sat down next to her, and leaned on her thigh.

The blonde demon plucked a flower form the ground, and handed it to Cloud.

"So, what's this?"

"Blume!"

". . . Wait, what?"

"Blume! Flower!"

"What the. . . Vergil, what does Blume mean?" Trish asked the blue-coat.

"It's the German word for flower."

"Uh."

The man sighed, placing his sword back into its sheath and beckoned at Cloud with a 'come-hither' look.

The toddler scrambled over, and Vergil spoke to the boy in hushed tones, the words harsh from his mouth, and lovely from Cloud's.

"Well, that's dumb," Vergil said.

Dante looked up. "You talking about me?"

"No, Dante, we aren't. We were talking bout how Cloud's biological father was the one to teach him German instead of English."

"Oh."

"You are still dumb."

"Hey!"

* * *

"Cloud! Come on! We can reach Rocket Town before dark if we hurry!"

The mentioned lifted his head from the field of flowers.

The wind ruffled the petals of the field, and the boy dashed over to his guardians.

"Hey kiddo," Nero said, picking him up as the child jumped into his arms.

Cloud smiled, and placed a flower crown on Nero's head.

"What?" Nero's face colored slightly, and Cloud giggled.

"Race, race!" Nero chased after the toddler as he made a mad dash for his mother, and the flower crown slipped down over his eyes.

The sound of their laughter echoed through the valley, and a buried corpse, had it been out in the open, would have smiled to hear her son so happy.

* * *

**AN: okay. i'm not sure how to detail Cloud's childhood. also, let's say Vergil was given another chance at life.**

**bluh.**

**Words: 2,281**


End file.
